Extra Moments in Time
by maxandkiz
Summary: A series of one shots dealing with times Loki decides or is asked to de-age Reid once more. Sequel to Turning Back Time. Features the entire team plus Will, Henry, and eventually Jack. Open for prompts!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Feel free to read and review, but please don't copy.

AN- Okay, this is going to be a series of one shots. I'm going to do something I haven't before.(at least not that I remember) I'm opening this up to prompts. What one shot would you like to see? It can be something set after this one or something that happened earlier. Remember the trickster said he would change Reid back anytime Reid or someone else on the team needed him. If you have a prompt, just let me know. I do my best to write them. One note: please no pairing or character death.

CM

Reid smiled as he strode through security and across the lobby to the elevators. He shifted the take-out bags in his hands a little so he could press the up button and then stepped back to wait. Thankfully, he didn't have to wait long. In less than a minute the doors swished open and the young man walked inside. After pushing the button for his floor, Spencer leaned against the railing along one wall and lost himself in his thoughts once more.

A lot had changed in the three months since New Year's. After much thought and a couple of nights spent alone at his apartment, he found Morgan was right. The quiet was nice for all of thirty minutes. Then it was much too quiet for Spencer. He missed the dogs' growling and chasing each other around the room. And he missed his friends' banter and the laughing and the clank of pots and pans when Rossi or Morgan was cooking. What had once felt like a refuge now felt more like a prison to the profiler. He had been determined to stick it out though at least for a couple of days. Then nighttime came around and a storm rolled in and it was all Reid could do not to drive himself straight back to Morgan's. Instead he had gathered his bedtime supplies along with a couple of flashlights and a pack of batteries that he always kept on hand and hurried into his bedroom. He'd raced through his pre-sleep routine before jumping into bed and snuggling his cherished Ewok into his side. Grabbing a book off his nightstand, the young man had settled in to read determined to ignore the increasing storm. Of course it hadn't been that easy. Spencer had ended up staying awake until the rumbling of the storm subsided. And even then it had taken piling all his stuffed friends into his bed for him to feel safe enough to drift off to sleep.

The ding of the elevator drew Reid out of his thoughts. Shaking off the memories of that first night, he walked out of the lift and headed for the bullpen. As he walked he reminisced about the days after that first night alone. He recalled the challenges he'd faced. The clumsiness had gone away after a day or two. It hadn't taken long to get re-used to his height again either. Remembering that he was tall enough to get and do things for himself had taken a bit longer though. Spencer had gotten so used to everyone doing things for him that it was hard to change. He had spent several meal times as well as at the truck times standing there waiting for someone to pick him up and put him in the chair or the vehicle. The thumb sucking had been the hardest kid habit to kick by far though. Reid had had to sleep with his hands trapped under him for a week to break himself of the habit. And he still woke up some mornings to find his thumb stuck firmly in his mouth. That was something he hoped no one ever found out. He could just imagine the teasing he would endure if that leaked out to Morgan or worse Garcia. Shuddering at the images that brought to mind, Reid bounced up the metal stairs and after knocking, scurried into Hotch's office for lunch.

CM

Reid and Hotch glanced up as a knock sounded. "Enter" Hotch called.

"Hotch I need to" Morgan began as he came into the room. Seeing the open take out boxes spread out across Hotch's desk, he stopped. "Oh umm, sorry I'll just come back later."

"That's okay, Morgan. Reid and I were just finishing up." Aaron assured the agitated man.

"Are you sure?" Derek questioned. "Cause I could come back if you…"

Hotch frowned. "What's wrong, Morgan?"

"I ummm, I'm gonna need some time off. My sister Sarah just called me. Our aunt Lizzie was k-killed in a traffic accident this morning." Morgan explained. "Lizzie is, was mom's only sibling. I've gotta go. I know its late notice but…"

"Go" Hotch said. "I'll push the paperwork through for a week. If you need more time, just let me know."

"Thanks man" Derek gratefully replied. "I'm gonna, gonna go talk to Garcia; see if she can find me an early flight."

Reid watched his friend rush to the door. "Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked. "I mean besides taking care of the house and the dogs because you know I have that covered."

Morgan turned and looked at his friend. He ran a hand across the top of his bald head before nodding. "You know, now that I think about it there is."

"What? What is it?" Spencer inquired. Seeing his friend suddenly grin, he furiously shook his head. "Don't you dare!"

The muscular profiler's grin widened. "Sorry Pretty Boy" he apologized though his tone didn't sound the least bit sorry. Derek gazed up at the ceiling and called out, "Hey Gabe! I need your help! Mom really needs to see her little one!"

Reid huffed as he immediately shrunk to his former toddler height. He glared up at his friend. "I hate you." he growled.

Morgan snickered. "You know you love me." he countered before turning to their boss. "Hotch, can you…"

"Consider it done" Aaron broke in with a smile.

"Thanks" Morgan responded. Glancing down at the upset child sitting across from his boss, he held out a hand. "Come on kid. Let's go see Garcia."

Grumbling under his breath, Spencer slid off the chair and stomped over to his best friend. "Otay" he said, wincing at the mispronunciation.

Morgan led the boy to the door and grasped the handle. He turned at Hotch's call. "Yes sir?"

"Keep a close eye on Spencer, Morgan." Aaron ordered. "I don't want to get a phone call from you saying he's been hurt."

"Don't worry Hotch. I've got this." Morgan assured the worried father. He gave the man his signature grin and then turned and ushered his charge out the door.

CM

Sarah opened the door of her mom's house. "Derek! You made it!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around her brother and drawing him into a hug. Noticing the toddler in his arms, she raised an eyebrow. "And who is this little guy? Is there something you've neglected to tell me Der?"

Morgan quickly stepped into the house and shut the door. He set Reid on his feet and started tugging off the boy's coat. "No, this is Hotch's nephew Reid. He's been staying with Hotch for a few months now. Hotch's babysitter had a family emergency so the kid came to work with him this morning. And then the team caught a case and Hotch had to find a new sitter fast. And since I already had the time off, I volunteered to bring him with me. I figured it would do mom some good to see him again."

"Oh, so this is the infamous little Reid that mom has gone on and on about." Sarah said, tousling the youngster's hair. She crouched down in front of the boy. "Your nana is sitting in the next room. Why don't you go say hi? I'm sure she'll be thrilled to see you."

Spencer glanced up at Morgan.

"Go ahead kiddo" Derek told him. "We'll be right behind you."

Smiling, Spencer toddled down the short hall and into the living room. Seeing Mrs. Morgan sitting on the sofa with her youngest daughter, he hollered, "Nana!" before racing over and jumping into the shocked woman's arms.

"Reid?" Fran breathed out, breaking into a smile as a slobbery kiss was planted on her cheek. "What are you doing here, baby?"

"He came with me, mama." Derek answered as he and Sarah walked into the room. He dropped down on the couch and hugged his mother. "It seems somebody's been missing you."

"Is that so?" Fran asked, bouncing the toddler on her lap. "Well, nana's missed her sweet little one too." She hugged Morgan and Reid. "And she is so happy to have both her boys back with her."

"Weid love nana." Spencer announced, hugging her back. He then held up his Mickey Mouse backpack. "Weid and nana pay?"

Fran smiled. "I'd love to Sweet Pea."

CM

Spencer spent the rest of the afternoon and early evening playing with Fran, Sarah, Desiree, and Derek as well as entertaining anyone who stopped by to pay their condolences. As the day wore on he met family friends, heard all kinds of embarrassing childhood stories about Derek, and saw enough food brought in to feed an entire army. Seeing a burly police officer and his wife enter the living room with the most glorious smelling covered dish imaginable, he rubbed his tummy hungrily. Spencer dropped the blue crayon he was coloring with and crawled up on the couch beside his best friend. He patted Derek's chest to get his attention and then announced, "Mowgan, I'm hungwy!"

Derek chuckled. "Well, let's go get something to eat then, Short Stuff." he replied, scooping the boy up and settling him on his hip. He followed the new visitors into the kitchen and grabbed a plate. Balancing the toddler and the paper plate, he looked down at the counter full of food. "Okay, kiddo what'll it be?"

Spencer looked down all the luscious looking foods and licked his lips. "Tan I haf some of evewyfing?" he inquired.

"You most certainly may." Fran replied. Turning to her son, she said, "Take him on to the table. I've got this." Taking the paper plate from her son, she quickly loaded it with small amounts from all the different containers. Once she had a little of everything, she hurried over to the table and set the overflowing plate in front of the little boy. "There you go, Sweetie."

"Fant you" Spencer politely stated before picking up his fork and digging in.

The burly cop strode over to the table and took a seat across from the profilers. "When did you become a family man, Derek?" he questioned. "And where is the missus?"

"Missus? Oh, you mean Reid? He's not mine. He's my boss' nephew." Derek explained. "The team caught an out of town case and Hotch needed a babysitter since his had a family emergency."

"So, he let the kid fly here with you?" Freddy asked, the disbelief clear in his tone.

Morgan shrugged. "It was either that or call one of those nanny services and hope they sent one that wasn't abusive or neglectful." He reasoned.

Freddy nodded. He'd seen many a case of child care gone wrong in his years at the precinct. "Still" he drawled. "I don't remember you being any kind of 'kid' person."

"I've changed a lot since you've seen me." Derek defended as he unfolded a napkin and stuck it under Spencer's collar. "Some of the team have children and I've been around and taken care of them many times."

"My boy's telling you the truth, Fred. He's wonderful with children." Fran bragged. "He's going to be a great daddy one day."

"Uh huh" Spencer chimed in. "Untle Mowgan's fun! Him pays wif me and Henwy!" Fisting his eyes, he let out a yawn.

"Uncle Morgan, it looks like somebody's getting sleepy." Freddy teased.

"Yeah" Derek agreed. "It's been kind of a long day. Let the kid finish eating and then I'll put him to bed.

"Umm, I think he's finished." The family friend said, gesturing to the boy whose head was slowly dropping to his chest.

Morgan smiled. "Guess I better get him to bed then." He whispered. Standing, he gently picked the sleeping boy up. "It was good to see you again Fred." He shook the man's hand before making his way out of the room.

CM

One week later Reid stood at the front door of the Morgan home preparing to tell them goodbye. After six days of playing and snuggling and hugs and kisses, they were finally going home. He just wasn't sure if he was ready to leave. He'd forgotten how great it felt to be cared for; to not have to worry about anything. Sure his family still showered him with affection and they were there for him whenever he needed them. But there were just some things they couldn't do any more like allowing him to sleep with one of them or rocking him to sleep or even reading to him. He was going to miss those things when…

"What's a matter Sweet Pea?" Fran asked the forlorn boy.

Mentally berating himself for being caught woolgathering, Spencer swiftly thought up an excuse for his behavior. "Weid gonna miss Nana." He said, raising his arms.

Fran scooped up the little boy and wrapped him in a warm embrace. "Nana is going to miss you, too Sweetie." She admitted. "But we're going to see each other again soon. I promised Derek that I'd come down for Easter if he doesn't have a case."

"Weally?" Reid asked.

"Really" Fran affirmed.

Morgan came up behind the two and hugged his mother from behind. "We've really got to be going or we're going to miss our flight." He advised.

"I know." Fran replied, handing the youngster over to her son. She kissed both her boys. "You two take care of each other now."

"We will." Derek assured his mother. He kissed her cheek. "Take care of yourself mom."

"You too" Fran returned, hugging her son tightly. "I don't wanna get a call from your boss saying you've been hurt."

"You won't mama." Derek promised. "You don't have to worry about me. Now Sarah and Desiree on the other hand…"

Laughing, Fran swatted her boy's arm. "Derek Morgan, what am I gonna do with you?"

Reid threw both hands over his mouth and giggled. "Uh oh! Untle Mowgan's in twouble!" he teased.

"You little…"

"Der, the cab's here!" Sarah hollered from her post at the window.

Morgan sighed. "Bye mama, I love you." he said. "Take care of yourself and I'll see you next month, okay?"

"Bye bye nana." Spencer said, opening and closing his hand in a perfect imitation of a toddler wave. "Weid love nana."

"Goodbye my beautiful boys" Fran replied, kissing each one once more. "I'll see you soon!"

"K" Derek voiced. Picking up their go-bags, he stepped out the door his big sister was holding open. "Bye Sarah! Bye Desi! Bye mom!"

"Call me when you get home!" Fran called.

"I will." Morgan hollered over his shoulder. He tossed the go-bags into the trunk of the cab before fastening Reid's car seat in the vehicle. He then strapped Spencer into his seat, climbed in beside him, and shut the door. After giving the driver their destination, he waved at his family and then leaned back against the seat. It was time to go home.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Feel free to read and review, but please don't copy.

AN- This story grew from Sue1313 whose request was: I would love to see adult Reid getting sick and wanting to be taking care of and he asks Gabe to make him little again so Hotch will take care of him.

I hope I did it justice. 

CM 

Reid let out a sigh as he closed the door to Morgan's home. He set his messenger bag on the shelf by the door and then trudged into the living room and dropped onto the recliner. Only then did he allow himself to massage his aching forehead. What had started as a small ache had grown exponentially during the drive home. He swallowed wincing as he was painfully reminded that his headache wasn't the first symptom he had noticed. No, that had been a tickle in his throat that had now blossomed into a throat that felt like he'd been gargling ground glass. Stupid germ filled school. He knew the minute Hotch informed him that he would be speaking to several third and fourth grade classes that he'd end up sick. Luckily for him, the early symptoms hadn't started until an hour or so before work ended today. Spencer had been able to easily hide his blossoming ailment from his friends. And since it was Friday and Morgan was off throwing in his words the ultimate bachelor party weekend for one of his friends, Reid would be able to keep his illness a secret. He could lay on the couch, eat ice cream, and drink his coffee without anyone hovering over him or ordering him to bed. There'd be no taking away his coffee or feeding him disgusting medicine or deciding he is too ill to watch the Dr. Who marathon he had planned. Nothing but Reid, Clooney, and Chester and hours of the best of Dr. Who. Which reminded him…he hadn't been greeted with the sloppy kisses Clooney and Chester were quickly becoming famous for. Worried about what the two were up to, Reid drug himself off the couch and shuffled through the living room and into the kitchen. He opened the back door and hollered for the dogs who stopped whatever game they were playing and bounded across the yard.

Clooney and Chester pranced into the house before attacking their favorite chew toy.

"Yeah, yeah, I love you, too." Reid said as he patted the overexcited dogs' heads. "Come on guys. Calm it down a little. I can't get your food if you're jumping all over me." Seeing that his words were getting him nowhere, he pointed to the ground and sternly commanded, "Sit!"

Both dogs immediately sat down.

"Good boys!" Spencer praised. "Now stay." He picked up the dogs' dishes and quickly poured out the recommended amount for each one before setting them down in front of the two obedient pups. "Okay guys, dig in."

Clooney and Chester promptly buried their faces in their bowls and began chowing down.

"Now to see about something for me." Reid muttered. He sifted through the cabinets discounting foods as he went. Finding nothing even vaguely appetizing, he made his way to the fridge. Unfortunately, that search proved fruitless as well. Everything was either not appealing or took longer to fix than he felt he could remain standing. That left just one place to check; the freezer. Spencer opened that door and glanced inside. Nothing good or easy there except…the profiler pulled out the tub of strawberry ice cream. "Guess this will have to do." He told himself. Smiling, he scooped out an extra-large helping and then after putting the carton away, tromped back into the living room and flopped onto the couch. Reid picked up the remote and flipped through the channels. Finally settling for a nature documentary, the ill young man leaned back against the sofa and settled in to watch. 

CM 

Reid groaned as he was pulled from a restless slumber. His head was pounding and his throat felt like it was on fire. And he was hot; extremely hot. He needed water. "Mor" he began only to stop as he remembered his friend wasn't there. Sighing and wincing as that aggravated his already inflamed throat, he struggled into a sitting position. Once that Herculean feat was accomplished, he took a moment to rest and then slowly levered himself up to stand. He had to grab a hold of the back of the couch and close his eyes to keep from falling as dizziness assaulted him. When he opened his eyes a few minutes later to find the room still lazily spinning, Spencer decided the water wasn't worth the half a day trek it would require and plopped back down on his sofa. He laid back down on the comfortable piece of furniture and closed his eyes. 

CM 

The next time Reid woke it was to a gurgling stomach. Realizing what was coming, he rolled off the couch and staggered to the nearest bathroom making just as his make shift supper decided to make a reappearance. He leaned heavily against the commode as wave after wave of nausea assaulted him. It felt like his stomach had been turned inside out causing him to expel everything he'd eaten the past day and then some. He endured round after round until finally after what seemed like a lifetime later, the heaving stopped. Exhausted from the intense experience, Reid slowly lowered himself to the floor. He wrapped his arms around his aching stomach with a sniff. He knew he was grown man and it was silly but he wanted his dad. He longed for Hotch's strong arms to wrap around him; for him to hold Spencer and rock him and tell him he was going to be alright. He wished he was still little.

"Wish granted" a soothing voice called. 

CM 

Hotch pulled to a stop beside Morgan and Reid's vehicles and cut the engine. He knew it was the middle of the night or more like morning and that it was too early to be visiting anyone but he just couldn't help it. He had the terrible feeling that something was very wrong. And that feeling had grown into all out panic when he hadn't been able to get Reid on the phone. The boy never failed to answer his cell. Something was definitely wrong and Aaron was bound and determined to find out what. The worried father yanked open the driver's door and climbed out of his truck. He then hurried up to the porch and began pounding on the front door of Morgan's house. Hearing the bark of the boys' dogs but nothing else, Hotch pulled out the key Morgan had given him. He swiftly unlocked the door and stepped inside. "Reid! Reid, its Hotch!" he called as he petted the agitated dogs. "Where are you son?"

The profiler was answered with silence.

That along with the bowl of ice cream spilled all over the floor sent Hotch's daddy radar into overdrive. Taking out his gun, he stormed through the house searching for his youngest. After a thorough search of the kitchen, backyard, and mud room yielded no results, Hotch started for the back rooms. He made his way to the small cupboard under the stairs and reached for the handle. He froze as a low groan reached his ears. Spinning around, the agent hurried towards the sound. He skidded to a stop at the bathroom door. Putting an ear to the door, he listened. Hearing another groan, he swiftly threw open the door and entered gun aimed directly in front of him. He was shocked when instead of an intruder holding a grown Reid, he found a toddler Reid laying on the bathroom rug with no one else in sight. Aaron rushed forward. Scooping up the youngster, he hugged the over-heated child. "Aww buddy" he whispered, brushing the sweat soaked bangs from the boy's face. "Why didn't you tell me you were getting sick?"

"Don't feel good daddy" Spencer rasped, weakly clutching his father figure's shirt.

"I know buddy." Aaron replied as he slowly stood and walked the few steps to the medicine cabinet. He took out the little Reid first aid kit and then hurried to the boy's bedroom. Knowing that Spencer tended to be clingy when sick, Hotch sat down on the bed and gently settled his son in his lap. "Shhhhh Spencer, I've got you. Daddy's got you." He soothed as he placed the temporal lobe thermometer and pressed the button. Checking the readout a moment later, he winced. Knowing it was far too early to call Dr. Sawyer, Hotch resolved to at least get the boy's fever down. He sifted through the contents of the first aid kit until he found the children's Tylenol and then picked up his little one and made the trek to the kitchen for water. After filling a sippy cup with the refreshing liquid, he carried his charge back to the bedroom and settled both of them on the bed. He set the cup on the nightstand long enough to pop open the bottle of fever reducer and shake out a tablet. "Spencer, I need you to chew this up for me, alright?"

Reid pried his eyes open and took the medicine from Hotch. He quickly chewed it up and drank a few sips of his water before leaning back against his father figure's chest with a sigh.

Aaron smiled down at the thumb sucking toddler. "Go to sleep buddy. Daddy's got you." 

CM 

Aaron carried a still sniffling Spencer into the house. He helped the boy take off his jacket and then settled the youngster on the couch. Taking the camouflage blanket off the back of the sofa, he gently tucked it around his son. "I'll be right back buddy. I'm just going to fix some soup for us." He explained.

"O *yawn* tay" Spencer sleepily answered. He popped his thumb in his mouth and closed his eyes. 

CM 

Spencer woke to a hand rubbing his back. "Daddy?" he hopefully called.

"Right here buddy" Aaron replied, leaning over so that he was in the youngster's line of sight. "Do you think you could handle some soup now?"

Spencer crawled into the man's lap and leaned back against his chest. "I'll twy."

"Good man" Aaron praised. He picked up the little boy and took him into the kitchen. Holding the ill youngster in one arm, the father grabbed a container of chicken noodle soup and placed it in the microwave. While he waited for it to heat up, he busied himself with setting out a bowl and a sippy cup of the boy's favorite juice as well as a glass of juice for himself. He refused to drink coffee around the ailing coffee monster. He finished setting the table just as the microwave alarm went off. After getting the hot can out and allowing it to cool, Aaron poured a small amount into the bowl and sat down at the table settling Spencer in his lap. "Here you go, son" he softly said, holding up a spoonful of the soup.

With Hotch's help Reid managed to down half the soup. Turning his head, he pushed away the full spoon headed for his mouth. "I need to *yawn* go to the, the bafwoom." He announced.

"Alright" Hotch said. He scooped his son up and hurried to the bathroom. After helping the boy take care of business and wash his hands, he carried Reid to his bedroom and settled him in bed. Or at least he attempted to.

Spencer fisted the collar of Aaron's shirt. "Tay wif me" he pleaded. "Peas"

"I'm not leaving you Spencer." Aaron assured the sick boy. "I just need to put you down for a moment so I can take off my shoes."

"O *YAWN* tay" Spencer agreed.

Hotch swiftly toed off his shoes and climbed into bed. He wrapped an arm around Spencer and snuggled him into his side before pulling the blankets up around the both of them.

Needing more contact, Spencer crawled onto Hotch's chest and laid down with a contented sigh.

Smiling, Aaron protectively placed both arms around his Spencer. Reassured by his son's even breathing, he closed his eyes and joined the youngster in dreamland.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Feel free to read and review, but please don't copy.

AN- This story grew from Alanna Hrncir whose prompt was; I'd love to see how things go on the way home for Reid and Morgan.

Warning- This one is rather dark. It took a turn I did not expect so please read with caution. 

CM 

Morgan glanced at the enormous departure and arrival board and sighed. "Looks like we've got a couple of hours to kill." He told the boy in his arms. "Anything special you wanna do while we wait?"

"Tan we go to the Field Museum Towe?" Reid excitedly inquired.

"Sure kid" Derek agreed. He turned and glanced around the area. Spying a directory in the middle of the spacious room, he quickly made his way over. He scanned the list of shops and eateries for the wanted attraction. The profiler grimaced. "Are you sure you wanna check out that store?" he asked. "It's a good sized trek to get to it."

"I'm suwe." Spencer replied with a nod.

"Okay" Morgan agreed. After adjusting his hold on his charge as well as their carry-on bag, the young man began the long walk to the museum shop. "So, what's so special about this place? I mean, besides the fact that it's a museum store."

"Wemembew fat din'sauw we saw at the museum with Nana? The one named Sue?" Reid prompted.

"Yeah" Derek answered.

"Well, I'm hoping fat the towe has boots wif mowe infow'ation on Sue as well as ofew din'saurs." Spencer explained. "And I'd also like to puwchase a suwpwise for Henwy."

"That's a good idea, Pretty Boy." Morgan praised. "We should get a little something for everybody. I bet the team would love getting special souvenirs from their favorite kid profiler. And who knows, we might even be able to find a friend for that stuffed T-Rex mama bought you."

"I don't need…"

"Yes you do." Derek countered as he maneuvered around a large group of people. "Besides, it'll look strange if I buy a bunch of souvenirs but nothing for my son."

"I guess you'we wight." Spencer conceded.

"I know I'm right." Morgan smugly responded.

Reid rolled his eyes.

"Cute kid" Derek said, ruffling the boy's mop of hair. "Hey, what do you say after we get the souvenirs, we check out one of the children's play areas?"

Reid grinned. "I'd lite fat."

"Well then, let's get a move on!" Morgan exclaimed. Hoisting the boy onto his shoulders, he quickened his pace. He needed to get his wiggly companion to a play area as soon as possible. 

CM 

Reid climbed on top of the colorfully painted tortoise's shell and carefully stood beside his new friend, Paul. Smiling at the view, he waved to Morgan before turning to the raven haired boy next to him. "We go lide?" he asked.

"Yea!" the older boy yelled as he jumped off the tortoise. "Let's go!"

Grinning, Spencer plopped down on his behind, slid off the rainbow colored shell, and raced after his friend.

Morgan watched the boys run from one piece of equipment to another. The two had been happily playing together for half an hour now and that was a good thing in his book. Hopefully, Reid would run off all his excess energy and sleep his way through the plane ride. Or at least be able to sit still during the trip. Derek shook his head. Who was he kidding? Knowing Spencer, the kid was sure to be wound tighter than a spring making him a wiggle worm and an ear bending chatterbox the entire ride home. The muscular profiler smiled. He wouldn't have it any other way.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Spencer hollered as he raced over to his best friend. "Tan I have quawtews fow the twut(truck)?"

"Sure kiddo" Derek replied. He fished in his pocket for the change he'd learned to keep on hand. "Here's two quarters for you." He handed the coins to Reid.

"Fant you" Spencer told him.

Morgan smiled before turning to the boy's new friend. "And here's two for you Paul."

"Thank you Mr. Morgan sir!" Paul excitedly said.

"You're welcome" Derek answered. "You two go have fun now 'cause Reid and I have to be going soon."

The two boys quickly bounded away.

"What adorable children!" a shaky voice called. "Are they both yours?"

Morgan turned his head and smiled at the elderly lady sitting on the bench directly in front of him. "No ma'am" he politely responded. "My son, Reid, is the smaller of the two."

Martha nodded. "He's a handsome young man." she complimented. "Just like his daddy"

Derek blushed. "Thank you ma'am"

"It's the truth." Mrs. Waters told him. "He has your enchanting smile."

Morgan ducked his head. "Thank you Mrs…"

"Waters" the elderly lady filled in. "But you may call me Martha."

"It's nice to meet you Martha." Derek said, shaking the woman's outstretched hand. "I'm Derek Morgan and that's my son Reid." He glanced at the clock on one side of the play area and sighed. "Time to go, Reid!" he called.

"Toming!" Spencer hollered back. He looked at his friend. "Bye Paul" he said before jumping out of the truck and running over to the short wall that surrounded the area. He climbed onto the wall and stood beside his seated friend.

Morgan wrapped an arm around the little boy. "Reid, this is my friend Mrs. Martha." He introduced. "Can you say hello?"

"Hi" Spencer softly said, opening and closing his hand in a perfect toddler bye-bye wave.

"Hello there young man!" Mrs. Martha replied. "Did you enjoy playing with your little friend?"

"Yes ma'am" Reid shyly answered, popping his thumb in his mouth.

Martha smiled. "Looks like someone's getting sleepy."

"Yeah" Morgan agreed pulling Spencer into his lap. "He'll…"

An explosion of red had Derek dropping to the floor. He laid flat with Spencer safely trapped between himself and the wall. Thankful to have decided to sit on the wall rather than a bench, Morgan kept his arms wrapped tightly around his trembling charge. He whispered reassurances in the boy's ear as he prayed for a swift end to the rampage. 

CM 

Hotch stared at the evidence board. Morgan and Reid were coming home today and he refused to miss their homecoming. A week was more than long enough to be apart. He wasn't going to add any time to that. Besides, they shouldn't have to. They had several leads as well as viable suspects. They just needed that one piece of information to tie them together. A hint of a smile rose on Hotch's face as his cell rang. 'Perfect timing as usual' he thought seeing Garcia's name on the screen. He swiftly answered. "Hotchner" he said, putting the phone on speaker.

"Oh, thank goodness!" a frantic Garcia exclaimed. "HHHHotch! There's been a a shooting at the Chicago airport! A security ggguard lost it and sh-shot up a chil-children's play area and, and…"

"When?" Hotch demanded.

"A a about thirty min-minutes ago, sir" Penelope tearfully replied. "The, the news flashed across my screen and, and I couldn't help but notice the location and I know that Morgan and R-Reid are coming home today and…"

"Garcia? Garcia, calm down" Aaron instructed. "Morgan and Reid are fine. Their flight was scheduled to leave the airport two hours ago."

"I know! I know!" the tech analyst yelled. "But, but when I checked their flight, I found out it had been delayed and they hadn't, hadn't left the airport yet!"

"What!" Hotch growled somehow managing to keep the panic out of his tone.

"They're de-delayed and I, I tried to call Morgan but, but it won't go, go through and I don't, don't know…"

Rossi walked over and took the phone out of Hotch's hands. "It's alright kitten." He soothed. "The boys are okay. I'm sure of it."

"But"

"He's right Garcia." Emily seconded. "You know Morgan. He'd never let anything happen to Reid."

"Besides" Dave continued. "I happen to know there's a Field Museum Store in that particular airport. If the boys had time to kill, that's where they would be."

"But, but I can't reach them!" Garcia screeched.

"That's probably because everyone at the airport as well as the ones who have loved ones inside are trying to reach their family and friends via their cell." Emily reminded. "You know that. It happens every time there's a tragedy."

"Give it time. Morgan will call us as soon as he can get a line out." JJ assured.

"I hope you're right." Garcia said with a sniff. "I really hope you're right." 

CM 

Morgan slowly got to his feet with Spencer wrapped tightly in his arms. Sitting on the wall, he laid Spencer's head on his shoulder so the terrified boy wouldn't have to see the body of Mrs. Martha. He frowned as Reid's grip on his shirt tightened and a pained "No" reached his ears. Wondering what was wrong, the young man turned around. The breath left his body when he saw Paul's mother cradling her son's body. "Oh God" he gasped, turning back around. Knowing staring at the scene wasn't doing Reid any good, Derek pried the boy's fingers off his shirt and settled him in his lap. He gently placed a hand on the side of his friend's face to offer comfort as well as prevent him from seeing the body laying just feet away. "I'm so sorry kid." He whispered.

A medic from the urgent care center inside the airport slowly approached the duo. Hearing the man repeating 'You're okay Daddy's got you', the mother of three relaxed a fraction. That solved one problem but it also caused another. Sighing, Jody walked the few feet to the small family and knelt down. "Sir? Sir, is your son alright?" she questioned. "Was he hurt?"

Morgan shook his head. "He's wasn't hit." He informed the intruder. "Reid's just a little shook up."

Jody nodded before reaching into her bag and pulling out a medical wipe pack. "Would it be alright if I cleaned him up a bit?" she inquired, gesturing towards the boy's face.

'Clean him up?' Derek thought. He glanced down at Spencer grimacing at the blood splattered all over his face and the wet spot on his jeans. "Aww buddy" he whispered. Knowing Reid wouldn't want a stranger touching him right now, Morgan looked over at the medic and asked, "Is there somewhere I could take him and get him cleaned up and changed?"

The medic nodded. "We can take him to the urgent care center. You can both get cleaned up and changed there." Jody told him with a smile. "We can even get you something to change into if you need it."

"Thanks but I've got it covered." Morgan responded as he stood and picked up their carry-on. "Reid's got extra clothes in our bag."

"That's good." Jody stated as they began walking. "He'll be more comfortable in his own clothes." She cast a sideways glance at the muscular man. "What about you? Do you have a shirt you can change into?"

"Me? Why would I…" Morgan broke off at the sight of the blood on his clothing. "Uh, no. My clothes are all in our suitcase."

Jody nodded. She'd figured as much. "We'll get you a fresh one when we get there. Some of the stores donate unsold merchandise from time to time so we always have plenty just in case." She told him.

"Thank you" Derek gratefully said. Hugging Spencer to his chest, he followed the friendly medic into the airport's medical facility. 

CM 

By the time Morgan and Reid were washed up and changed and a shell shocked Spencer had been examined they were both exhausted. They had also missed their flight. An airport staff member assured Derek that their luggage was safe and that he had arranged for them to board the next flight to DC which would be leaving in an hour. He even had a cart waiting to take them to a private room for them to stay in while they waited to board. Morgan gratefully accepted the offer and after gathering their belongings, he scooped up a barely awake Reid and trudged to their transportation. 

CM 

A weary Morgan carried Reid into their house and set down their luggage. After shuffling over to the couch and dropping onto it, he picked the yawning boy up and settled him on the cushion beside him. "You ready to be a grown-up again Pretty Boy?" he asked.

"Y *YAWN* yes" Spencer answered. Looking at the ceiling, he yelled, "Gabe! Peas mate me big again!" He smiled as he shot up to his normal adult height. "Thank you!"

Derek patted his friend's knee and then stood. "I'm going to go take care of the dogs and call mama; let her know we got home alright." He told the younger man. "I need to check on her anyway; make sure she's okay after the scare she had today." Seeing Reid knuckling his eyes, Morgan chuckled. "Why don't you head on up to bed? I won't be long."

"That's the best idea I've heard all day." Spencer mumbled. He stood and stumbled towards the stairs. "I'll leave the door open for Chester."

"K" Morgan replied. He watched his friend stagger up the stairs before turning and heading for the kitchen. He had some calls to make. 

CM 

Reid shot straight up in bed a strangled cry leaving his lips. Panting, the young man struggled to get his breathing under control as flashes of the airport shooting played out in his head. The bullet hitting Mrs. Martha in the head, his friend Paul's lifeless body, as well as the bodies of several other adults and children rolled through his mind like a horror movie set on repeat. It was too much. Spencer leapt out of his bed and ran across the room. He yanked the door open and fled down the hall to Morgan's bedroom. Once there the frazzled man pushed open the door and hurried inside. Reid took three steps towards his sleeping friend before stopping. What was he thinking? He couldn't do this! He was a grown man for Pete's sake! It wasn't acceptable for…

"Reid man what's wrong?" Morgan called, interrupting the younger man's inner monologue.

"I ummm, well I uhhh, I…"

"Nightmares?" Morgan guessed.

"Yes" Spencer simply answered.

Nodding, Derek slid to the other side of the bed and threw the covers back. "Come on, climb in." he instructed.

"I can't do that!" Reid hollered, looking horrified at the idea. "I am an adult. And adult men do not sleep together!"

Chuckling at the blushing youngster, Morgan raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Spencer's face screwed up in disgust. "Ewwww! Morgan!" he exclaimed. "That is not an image I needed stuck in my head!"

"Oh, I don't know. I think we'd make a cute couple." Morgan teased. He laughed at the priceless expression those words brought. That laugh didn't last long however. One look at the tears in his best bud's eyes was all it took to sober him up. Feeling bad for teasing a clearly distraught Reid, Derek schooled his expression and set about making it up to the kid. "Look Pretty Boy, it's okay." He assured. "I guarantee if a teenage Henry came to you needing comfort, you wouldn't deny him."

"That's, that's different." Spencer stammered, hugging himself.

"No, it's not." Morgan countered. "You're my little bro. You need a safe place to crash, you've got it. No big deal."

"But it is a big deal!" Reid protested. "I can't just hop in y…"

"Oh, good grief!" a voice groaned from the trophy on the far shelf. The sound of fingers snapping suddenly filled the room.

Reid squeaked as he shrunk back down to the size of a toddler.

"There!" the karate kicker growled. "Now get your butt in bed and the both of you go to sleep before I do something you'll both regret!"

Spencer hurriedly climbed onto the bed and snuggled into Morgan's side. Sighing in contentment, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Derek pulled the covers up over the little boy and tucked him in. "Thanks Gabe" he whispered before closing his own eyes and joining Reid in dreamland.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Feel free to read and review, but please don't copy.

AN- This story for Giggles96 who loves bonding moments between Reid and Will.

Oh and this is a continuation from chapter 3. I couldn't leave Morgan and Spencer there. 

CM 

Reid absentmindedly poked at the waffle on his plate.

"Eat Pretty Boy" Morgan ordered.

"I'm not hungwy." Spencer replied. He pushed his plate away and laid his head down on his folded arms. "Awe the ofews on feiw way bat yet?"

Derek shook his head. "No, but they shouldn't be there too much longer. When I talked with Hotch this morning, he said they were on their way to pick up their suspect and bring him in for questioning." He explained before pushing the waffle filled plate back towards the boy. "Now come on, kid. Sit up and eat. I'd rather not spend this evening getting lectured about little kids and their nutritional needs."

"But…" Reid sighed at the stern expression on his friend's face. Knowing Morgan wouldn't leave him alone until he ate at least a few bites, the little boy picked up his fork and speared the tiniest piece he could find. He slowly brought it to his mouth before setting the utensil back down with a grimace. "I tan't." he miserably stated, wrapping his arms around his midsection.

Morgan frowned. "You feeling sick?" he questioned as he reached over and palmed the child's forehead.

"No, jut a little queasy" Spencer answered. He slid off his seat. "I'm otay. I jut don't fint I tan eat wight now."

"Why don't you go lay down on the couch for a while?" Morgan suggested.

"Otay" Reid agreed. He slid off his booster seat and slowly shuffled out of the room. He quickened his pace a little when he made it to the living room. He climbed onto the sofa and reached for the remote lying on one arm. After finding a promising looking nature documentary, Spencer laid down on the comfy cushions and curled into a ball. Holding his Ewok tightly in one hand and sucking the thumb of the other, he tried his best to ignore the memories of the previous day's events.

Morgan hurriedly finished his brunch, dumped his and Reid's dirty dishes in the sink, and quickly strode through the kitchen and to the living room entryway. Seeing his friend all curled up, he closed his eyes. The profiler wished Hotch were here. He would know just what to do and say to the kid. Derek didn't even know where to begin. He wasn't any good at cheering up an adult Reid, let alone the child version. He didn't even know where to start. Maybe he could talk Garcia into paying them a little...he glanced towards the front of the house as a knock sounded. Crossing his fingers that his Baby Girl had somehow heard and was answering his request, Morgan walked across the living room and through the short hall to the front door. After peering through the window beside the front door, he threw it open. "Will! Man am I glad to see you." He greeted.

"Spencer's not handling the shooting too well huh." Will guessed as he walked inside.

"No, he's not." Derek replied, shutting the door and locking it. "We didn't get much of any sleep last night or this morning due to nightmares. He can't close his eyes without seeing the aftermath of that psycho. And all the turmoil of the past twenty-four hours has taken a toll on him physically, too. His stomach's so tied in knots he can't eat."

"Poor kid" Will murmured, shaking his head. "Is the team headed back yet?"

"No, Hotch said it would be at least another two or three hours minimum before they'd been ready to leave." Morgan informed his friend.

"That's not good. The kid needs his family right now." Will responded. "Guess we'll just have to do the best we can till they get here."

"You're staying?" Derek asked, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, unless you'd rather I…"

"No, I want you to stay." Morgan broke in. "I need all the help I can get."

Will smiled. "You've got it, man." He assured, rubbing his hands together. "Now let's go see about the kid before he thinks something's wrong and comes tromping out here."

Nodding, Morgan turned and two walked the few steps to the living room. "Hey Pretty Boy!" he called. "Look who I found!"

Spencer glanced in his friend's direction. Seeing one of his protectors, he jumped off the couch and launched himself at the man. "Will!" he hollered, leaping into the man's open arms.

"Hey kiddo" Will greeted, hugging the boy tightly.

"What, what awe you doing hewe? And whewe's Henwy?" Reid inquired, burrowing further into his friend's chest.

"That's actually a long story." Will said as he walked into the living room. He took a seat on the couch, settled Spencer in his lap, and then began the fib he'd spent the morning practicing. "See, I had this whole father/son day planned out for me and Henry; I booked all these different activities and everything. But then I found out last night that JJ had already told his nanny that he could go with her and her kids to the zoo and some kids' museum or another. And Mrs. Woodard is so good about keeping him late at night or early in the morning or at the last minute, I just couldn't say no. So, I let her take Henry for the day."

"But what about all the tuff you had panned?" Spencer asked.

"Well, I was hoping you could help me with that." Will answered, grinning at the boy's surprise. "It's too late to get my deposit back for some of the activities. And I don't really want to. I've been looking forward to today for weeks now. So, I came to ask if you'd accompany me to my boys' day out."

Reid smiled. "Otay" he agreed before cocking his head to the side. "Wait, how did you know I'd be a tid?"

"I didn't." Will replied. "I just figured I'd ask and if you agreed, we'd have the trickster shrink you."

"Oh" Spencer said, frowning as his gaze landed on his best friend. "Tan Mowgan tome wif us?"

"Sure he can. The more the merrier" Will told him. He glanced down at his watch. "But we better get a move on or we'll be late for our first stop."

That got Reid going. Jumping off Will's lap, he dashed over to the stairs and quickly and carefully climbed them before racing to his room. 

CM 

Will scooped Reid up and settled him in the saddle and then mounted the horse and sat down behind his charge. "Hold on to this." He instructed, placing the boy's hands on the saddle horn. "That's good. Now just sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride."

"Do I haf to weaw this helmet?" Spencer asked as he pushed it back up so he could see.

"Yes, you do. It was the only way I got Morgan to agree to let you ride." Will answered, gently nudging the horse with his foot to get it moving.

"But it teeps getting in my eyes!" Reid whined.

Will brought the dapple gray horse to a stop. "Hang on a minute" he said. He fiddled with the straps on the riding helmet for a few moments and then smiled. "There, that's better. Now you can see."

Spencer shook his head, testing his helmet. Once he was sure it would stay in place, he looked up at his friend. "Awe, awe you suwe fis is safe?" he questioned for the tenth time since they'd gotten there.

Will had to resist the urge to sigh. "You are perfectly safe, kiddo. I'm not about to let anything happen to you." He assured the boy. "Okay?"

"Otay" Reid agreed after a moment's hesitation.

"Good, then let's go! We only have use of the ring for an hour." Will told him. He wrapped his arm back around Spencer's waist and nudged the horse into motion once more. 

CM 

Morgan watched with a smile as the duo rode around and around the ring. They had started out at a walk but with each lap, the horse had increased its speed a tad. They were now galloping around the ring and from the dimpled grin on Reid's face and his whoops of joy the agent could tell the kid was having a blast! This was just what he…

The profiler pulled out his cell and flipped it open. "Morgan…that's great news, Hotch! Reid's asked when you guys were coming home every hour on the hour…He can't come to the phone right now. He's kinda busy horseback riding with Will." Morgan pulled the cell away from his ear at Hotch's shout. Knowing the man was merely concerned for his youngest, Derek sighed and put the phone back to his ear. "Hotch, Hotch calm down man. Will's got him. He's safe…I know but…yeah but…Hotch man Reid needed this. He was so upset this morning that he couldn't even eat. He just curled up on the sofa holding his stomach because the memories were making him physically ill. This is taking his mind off what happened which is a good thing in my book cause, cause…yeah, I'll be okay. It's just hard, you know…that wasn't the worst of it…Hotch, that gunman wasn't aiming for Mrs. Martha. He was trying to shoot Reid. If I had, hadn't pulled him into my lap at that exact moment, the kid would be d-dead now and I couldn't, couldn't…yes sir…I know…yeah, I'll tell him. Just get here soon, okay? Reid may be alright now but he really needs his dad here." Morgan chuckled. "Goodbye Hotch, have a safe flight and we'll see you in a few hours."

"Mowgan! Mowgan! Watch!" Spencer shouted, drawing the profiler's attention.

Knowing something special must be about to happen, Derek turned his cell on video and held it up. He watched as Will transferred the reins to Reid and the youngster guided the now walking horse around the barrels that were sitting on either end of the ring. "Way to go Reid!" he hollered, clapping wildly.

Spencer beamed at the praise. He wished their time here could last forever. He was thoroughly enjoying himself doing what he loved to do most of all; learning something new. Seeing the owner of the ring signaling to them, he sighed. It looked like their ride had come to an end. Reid handed the reins back to Will. "Fants Will, fat was fun." He said, attempting to keep the smile on his face.

"You talk like our day is finished." Will scoffed as they rode towards the horse's owner.

Spencer's head popped up and he turned to stare wide eyed at his friend. "You mean, it's not?" he gasped.

"Not by a long shot, Short Stuff." Will answered. "You and I still have go-carts to ride, a playground to conquer, and a bowling match-up to win."

"Tool!" Reid exclaimed, grinning once more.

"Yeah cool" Will agreed. He carefully climbed out of the saddle before picking Spencer up and settling him on his hip. "Come on, let's go get Mr. Macho over there and hit the road. Times a wasting!" 

CM 

Reid giggled as Morgan's ball rolled sideways into the gutter. "You missed!" he hollered.

Will nodded. "Again" he added, knowing Morgan was rolling his bowling ball into the gutter on purpose. "Guess you'll just have to show him how it's done, huh champ?"

"Yep" Spencer proudly replied. He waited for Will to position his dragon bowling ball ramp and then hefted his bowling ball and shuffled over. After setting the ball down on the dragon's head, the little boy gave it a push sending it down the dragon's back and tail and onto the lane. It rolled and rolled before colliding with the front pin and knocking that one as well as all the others over. "Twite(strike)!" he yelled. "I got a twite!"

"Alright Reid!" Will cheered, high fiving the boy.

Morgan pretended to pout. "That was a lucky shot." He grumbled. "I bet he can't do it again."

"Can to" Spencer fired back. He stuck his tongue out at his friend for emphasis.

Will snickered at the exchange. He listened to the two trade insults back and forth while he picked up Reid's bowling ball and carried it over to the boy's bowling ramp. "Okay kiddo, do it again for me." He instructed.

"Otay!" Spencer enthusiastically replied. He made a show of lining up the ball before giving it a push. It rolled down the lane and knocked down all but three of the back pins.

"Good going Reid!" Will praised.

"But I didn't knock fem all down." Spencer countered.

"It's alright. You'll get'em." The Cajun encouraged. He set the bowling ball on the dragon for Reid once more.

Spencer looked at his smiling friend and nodded. The determined little boy marched over to his dragon and sent the bowling ball down the ramp. He let out a whoop as it knocked the rest of the pins down. "YES!" He hollered, doing a victory dance.

"Great shot!" a familiar voice called from behind them.

Reid spun around. "Hotch!" he yelled as he broke into a run. He sprinted over to his father figure and jumped into his arms. "You'we bat! I missed you!"

"I missed you, too buddy." Aaron said before kissing the boy's forehead. "Did you have fun with Will and Morgan?"

"Yes sir!" Spencer exclaimed. "We wode howses and go-cawts and we payed on the paygwound and jumped on my twamp'line and Will and I beat Mowgan at bowling."

"Sounds like a good time to me." Rossi commented, patting the youngster's back.

"So, are you ready to go get something to eat?" Prentiss asked. "Cause I've gotta tell you, I'm starving."

"I tould eat." Reid replied.

"Good, then let's get going. The truck's just outside." Hotch informed his son as he turned to walk to the entrance.

"Wait" Spencer called. He wiggled his way out of his father's arms and then rushed over to Will who was putting away the green dragon ramp. "Will! Will! Tome on! We'we going to eat now!"

Will looked confused. "You want me to come?" he questioned.

Reid looked at his friend like he'd grown another head. "Yes!" he responded. "You haf to tome. You'we my fam'ly." He wrapped his arms around the kneeling man's neck and held on tight.

Smiling, Will returned the hug. "Okay" he agreed as he slowly stood up bringing his charge with him. He readjusted the boy and then started for the others.

"And you'll tay tonight?" Spencer added, needing the extra reassurance.

Will glanced at his wife and son and then nodded. "Yeah, we'll sleep-over." He agreed. "We have to finish our game day anyway."

"Fant you" Reid said. He gave his friend a hug and after a hesitating a moment a kiss on the cheek before going back to Hotch. Dropping his head onto his father's shoulder, Spencer smiled. He couldn't wait to get home and see what else Will had in store for them.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Feel free to read and review, but please don't copy.

AN- This story is for iluvHotchme whose prompt was: It would be nice if Haley and Jack came home without Haley dying of course. 

CM 

The team filed onto the jet and wearily dropped into their usual seats. The case had left all of them physically as well as emotionally depleted. Cases involving children always did. This one ranked as one of the worst though. It had taken all their talent, several clues from random callers, and unfortunately another small body to solve the case and put the bear of a predator behind bars.

Reid yawned as he fastened his seat belt. After a week of finding one tiny body after another, he was more than ready to leave this place and never come back and he was sure his team felt the same way. He felt like he'd aged ten years. Closing his eyes as the plane began to taxi down the runway, Spencer wanted nothing more than to forget everything he'd seen or heard in the past week. It wasn't to be of course. His eidetic memory wouldn't allow it. He opened his eyes with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Hotch softly asked.

"No *yawn* nothing" Reid replied, knuckling his eyes. "I just…I can't turn it off, you know?"

Hotch's expression turned sympathetic. "That's understandable." he agreed. "I have a feeling this case will haunt all of us for quite a while." Hearing the ding of the seat belt sign going off, he smiled. "Go lay down on the couch, son." Aaron instructed. "You'll be more comfortable there."

Spencer glanced at the long couch down at the end of the jet before shaking his head. "No thanks, I'd rather stay here." he told his father figure.

Aaron nodded. He'd figured Reid would want to stay close for a while. "Alright, if that's your preference." He responded as he stood and squeezed between Reid and the table. "I'm sure you and Rossi can find a suitable subject to talk about."

"Wh-wh-where are you going?" Reid stammered.

"I'm going to relax on the couch since you're not going to be using it." Hotch explained, fighting back a chuckle at the boy's confounded expression. He looked towards the back of the jet and then turned back to his flustered colleague. "Are you sure you'd rather stay here?"

"I, I"

"Go on kid." Rossi encouraged. "Go settle on the couch with Aaron so I can get some shut eye."

"But"

"Git!" Dave sternly ordered, pointing. "Don't make me tell you again youngster."

"Yes sir" Reid meekly replied. He scrambled to his feet and trudged after Hotch to the long couch. Flopping onto the soft cushions, he leaned back and after a moment's hesitation, dropped his head on his father figure's shoulder. He scooted a little closer to the man and closed his eyes letting out a contented sigh. Burrowing into the warmth of the blanket he felt draped over him, Spencer quickly nodded off. 

CM 

Reid couldn't keep the goofy grin off his face as he watched the Hotchner family reunion. After being separated for months, Hotch finally had his wife and son back. And it was for good this time. Who knew Hailey's mother's death would be the catalyst for bringing them back together? But it had. Her passing had brought Hailey and Jack to town despite Hotch's objections. And Jack needing some things from their house had set in motion the confrontation that led to the family being together again.

Foyet had somehow found out about not only Hailey's return but her trip to the house and he had been lying in wait for her. Spencer's gaze drifted to the body bag on the gurney inside the coroner's vehicle. Poor Jessica didn't have a clue what she was walking into. She had only been meeting her sister to help pack a few things. She didn't know that one choice would end her life.

Reid shifted his gaze back to Hotch and his family. Thank goodness Hailey had had to stop for Jack to go to the bathroom. That pit stop held them up long enough to save their lives. Well that and the heads up Hotch received. They had Hotch's neighbor, Mrs. Kravitz, to thank for that. The nosey old bitty had phoned the second she saw a man slinking around the Hotchner home. Spencer's smile slipped. It was a good thing they had already landed when she called. If they'd still been on route, Hailey and Jack would have been…he cut that thought off. They were safe and sound and Foyet was dead. That was all that mattered.

"Hey Pretty Boy! You ready to go?" Morgan asked, throwing an arm around his friend's shoulders. "I think Hotch and Hailey would appreciate some alone time."

"Yeah" Reid responded before frowning. "Morgan, where are they going to spend the night? The police won't release the crime scene until at least tomorrow afternoon at the earliest."

"They're staying at my place." Rossi informed the two as he walked up behind them.

"They're staying with you?!" Spencer balked. "But, I thought they wanted to be alone!"

"They're not staying with me. They're staying at my mansion." Dave corrected. "I will be bunking elsewhere."

"Oh" Reid said before frowning once more. "So, where are you going to be?"

"At your place. Where else?" Rossi replied.

"Mudgie, too?" Spencer hopefully asked.

"Mudgie too" Rossi said with a smile.

"YES!" Reid cheered, pumping his fist.

Morgan rolled his eyes at the display. "You're only excited 'cause you know all the dogs are gonna end up piled on your bed with you."

A cheeky grin lit Spencer's face. "Hey! I can't help it if they like me best." He halfheartedly protested.

"Right" Dave deadpanned. Seeing Aaron start to usher his family to their truck, he clapped both younger men on the back and added, "Come on, let's go pick up Mudgie and head home. We've got an early morning ahead of us."

"Yeah, okay" Reid answered with a grin. He glanced over at the reunited family once more before following his friends. 

CM 

Rossi looked out over the bustling bullpen, immediately zoning in on the youngest member of his team. He was really starting to worry about the kid. While Reid had seemed fine at first, the boy had gotten quieter as the week went on. The youngster had drawn further and further into himself and Dave didn't like it one bit. He knew part of Reid's withdrawal was due to the nightmares that seemed to plague the kid. But that wasn't the only reason for his behavior; it wasn't even the main one. No, that honor went to Hotch's presence or lack thereof. In the week since the Hotchner family reunited, the team hadn't seen or heard from their boss. Not that Dave could blame him. If he'd gotten his family back after months apart, he'd take a break as well. Hell, he'd probably take a leave of absence to make up for lost time. But in all the merriment and joy Aaron had forgotten one very important thing; Jack wasn't the only son that needed him. Spencer needed…

"Rossi, are you about ready to go?" Morgan questioned as he walked up.

Dave nodded. "Just let me get my coat and I'll be ready."

"Okay" Morgan agreed. "I'm gonna go light a fire under the girls. We'll meet you at the elevators." He glanced down into the bullpen and chuckled. "You might better rescue the dog whisperer from his mound of paperwork before you come. He's liable to forget all about the time."

"I'll get him." Rossi assured the younger man. "Go on and get the ladies. Tell them we leave in five."

"You've got it." Derek answered and then turned on his heels and strode down the walkway.

Rossi watched the muscular profiler disappear down the stairs before turning his attention back his youngest. Aaron better make this right or there was going to be Hell to pay. He would personally see to that. 

CM 

Spencer trudged into the house after Morgan and plopped down on the couch.

"I'm thinking pizza for supper." Derek said as he headed into the kitchen. "That alright with you, Pretty Boy?"

"Sure, whatever you'd like" Reid unenthusiastically called back.

Morgan's forehead crinkled at the lackluster reply. "We don't have to have pizza. We can fix something else or we can warm up the cheesy lasagna that's left from last night." He waited a minute, listening for an answer and frowning when he didn't get one. "What'll it be Pretty Boy?" "Come on man! Give me something to work w…" CRASH! 

CM 

Hotch opened the door to see a disgruntled Rossi glaring at him. "Dave?" he greeted.

"I need to talk to you Aaron." Rossi tersely stated as he brushed past his friend and entered the house.

Hotch frowned. "Dave, whatever it is, it can wait until Monday when I'm back at work."

"No, it can't." Dave countered. "It's already waited too…" he was cut off by the ringing of Hotch's phone.

Aaron glanced at the screen before turning off the ringer and shoving his cell back in his pocket. "It's just Morgan. I'll call him later." he informed the older man. "Now, you were saying?"

"As I said, what I have to talk to you about can't wait. I've waited too long al…" This time his phone was the culprit. Spying Morgan's name on the screen, he flipped it open. "Morgan, what's wrong?" he answered, holding up a finger to Hotch. "What happened?...How bad is it?" He glanced at Hotch. "That won't be a problem. I'm actually with him right now…Alright, we'll meet you there." Dave closed his cell and ran a hand down his face. "Morgan's on the way to the ER with Spencer. He needs us to meet them there."

"Spencer? You mean Dr. Reid?" Hailey questioned.

"Yes" Rossi replied. "Apparently, Reid was going up the stairs and tripped over one of the dogs. He fell down the last four steps and banged himself up pretty good. Morgan said he thinks the kid's arm is broken."

"Oh dear!" Hailey gasped.

Aaron pinched the bridge of his nose. "Is he unconscious?" he inquired.

"No, I could hear him whimpering." Dave responded.

"Then why the need for me to meet them at the hospital?" Hotch asked.

"Because Reid is" Rossi paused and glanced at Hailey. "He's…"

"He's a child again, isn't he?" Hailey questioned, surprising the senior profiler.

"You know about that?" Dave asked.

"Yes, Aaron explained everything at Christmas." Hailey informed him as she grabbed her purse and pulled out her cell. "Give me a minute to call Mrs. Kravitz and have her stay with Jack and we'll go." 

CM 

"You about ready to get outta here, Little Britches?" Dr. Sawyer inquired as he stepped into the curtained cubicle.

"Yes peas" Reid answered around his thumb.

"Good, 'cause as much as I like ya, I'm gonna have to kick ya out. There are people who actually need this bed." Josh teased. He gently patted the boy's back.

"Are you sure he's okay to go home?" Morgan asked.

"Short Stuff's good to go." Dr. Sawyer assured the worried man. "He's all patched up and all the paperwork's signed in triplicate."

"The discharge papers are signed?" Derek stated, the confusion clear on his face. "But I didn't sign anything."

"I did." Aaron said as he walked into the cubicle with Rossi and Hailey.

"H-Hotch!" Spencer called, resisting the urge to reach out to the man who had been a father figure to him.

Aaron was instantly at the boy's side. After taking in the blue cast covering one arm as well as the square bandage above his right eye, the father carefully picked the hurting youngster up. "What am I going to do with you, huh kiddo?" he teased.

Thinking the man was upset with him, Reid pasted on a smile. "I'm otay Hotch" he fibbed. "You don't haf to tay."

"We know, Sweetie." Hailey answered, palming the boy's cheek. "Dr. Sawyer already told us we could take you home."

"You'we tating me home?" Reid queried. "But, but you don't…"

"Sorry buddy but you're coming home with us." Aaron firmly stated. "You belong with your family."

Spencer's eyes widened. "You, you mean it?"

"Of course I do, buddy." Aaron assured his son.

"That goes for me, too Sweetie." Hailey seconded. Seeing the boy yawn, she rubbed the youngster's back. "Come on let's get you home so you can rest."

Aaron smiled as Reid's head dropped onto his shoulder. "Go to sleep, buddy. Daddy's got you and he's never leaving you again."


End file.
